


your beauty will consume me in the end

by demios



Series: unyielding principle [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dark Knight Week 2020, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, gender-affirming strap....lol, mentions of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demios/pseuds/demios
Summary: Fray is beautiful, like this - any words Sidurgu could think to conjure would never do them justice.— Written for Dark Knight Week Day 6: Justice.
Relationships: Fray Myste/Sidurgu Orl
Series: unyielding principle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	your beauty will consume me in the end

**Author's Note:**

> what's up gamers welcome to my trans joth agenda... unbeta'd and written hastily so sorry for any mistakes!

“Comfortable?” Fray asks, their expression composed as if they don’t have Sid’s fresh slick glazing their slightly swollen lips.

They sit on their knees on the bed and its scratchy sheets, with Sid’s open legs framing them as he lies on his back. The au ra shivers with the vestiges of his afterglow, but is otherwise pliant in their grasp. His pale cheeks sport a lingering dusting of pink in the dim glow of the room. They reach out a hand and gently stroke the taut muscles of his abdomen, appreciating the firmness beneath their fingers and mentally taking note of his pulse. Sid’s breaths are slow and steady, a satisfied noise huffed from the back of Fray’s throat. They’re pleased to know their efforts at devouring him had adequately dissolved the remaining tension from his body. They withdraw their hand, waiting for an answer.

Sidurgu props himself up on his elbows and gazes down at himself - he starts from where Fray’s palm rested on his stomach, then further south where Fray’s devious mouth had been. He experimentally shifts his hips, eyeing the polished material of the phallus jutting out proudly from his soft folds. Fray had taken their time undoing him, patiently drawing an orgasm out of him with their skillful mouth and tongue, turning the flesh between his legs slick and soft so the hooked base of the artificial phallus could easily slip inside of him. 

It doesn't hurt, and the weight doesn't bother him, save for the way it nudges against one of his more sensitive spots when he twists his hips at a certain angle. He can work with this. “I think so.” He’s never exactly had the opportunity to put one of these to use.

Once he’s certain it won’t dislodge itself with a little vigorous movement, he openly marvels at the sight of the rigid length between his legs. It looks… not _natural,_ perhaps, with the way it doesn’t resemble any auri anatomy he is aware of. But it looks _right._ His confidence is strangely bolstered by the thought of being able to pleasure Fray with his cock. They could have pilfered one with a harness, but he wanted to feel Fray as much as they would feel him.

 _Intimate,_ he thinks. That Fray was willing to try this with him. Their bodies fit together in all the ways fervent lovers could, hidden from the eyes of gods and men, but this was new for both of them. His arousal begins to swell again in anticipation despite his earlier exertions, accompanied by a fluttering in the pit of his stomach.

“Good.” The other nods before roughly pushing him back onto the bed.

Fray’s own arousal has gone neglected, but they appear unperturbed by it. Their cock brushes against Sid’s thigh, smearing a wet spot of pre onto his skin as they situate themself over his hips. Fray gives themself a necessary stroke to abate the growing ache at their core with an irritated huff before focusing on the matter at hand.

They prepared themself thoroughly for this tryst, and Sid was mildly disappointed that he couldn’t take part. Clever of them to save time when he left to pick up his commissioned gift - Sid can’t complain because his cheeks were flushed the entire walk back to their shoddy little house in the Brume.

He gasps as Fray straddles him, hovering over the length sticking out from his pubic bone. It fills him with a strange satisfaction to watch them fondle it like a real cock. They press their own arousal against the shaft of it, stroking both of them with one hand. The rhythmic movement makes the phallus tease inside Sid, sending pinpricks of humming pleasure up his spine. They remain like that for several moments, with Fray steadily rocking against him and making him grow even slicker. 

The pleasure is enough to dizzy Sidurgu when Fray pulls away; he barely registers their body nimbly stretching across the bed to retrieve a vial of oil. Sid holds his breath without realizing and stiffens, as if the rise and fall of his diaphragm would somehow hurt Fray as they prepare to take him. Their lick their lips in concentration, a vulgar flash of pink in the dimly lit room, swiping away the dried essence on their mouth. Sid shudders, catching their gaze when they drip the contents onto their fingers.

They pause and tilt their head to the side, sensing his apprehension. “What, should I say something to get us in the mood?”

Sid nearly sputters. “I mean- it would make it less awkward, maybe?” His tail flicks, irregularly thumping on the mattress.

“Okay,” Fray says easily with a slight smile, stroking the length of the rigid phallus with a languid flick of their wrist. “I’m going to fuck myself on your cock, Sid.” 

They slather it with oil so it glistens obscenely in the warm glow of the lantern, and Sid only swallows thickly, his arousal throbbing as if he could feel Fray’s hand on him in the same way. 

“And luckily,” Fray flashes him a grin while briefly reaching behind themself, “One like this doesn't run the risk of getting bent in half.”

“I’m flattered.” Sid rolls his eyes with a huff, but is unable to hide the tremor in his voice. Fray slowly pulls out their fingers with a wet noise. Their eyes are bright with excitement even in the midst of their concentration, and the sight of them alone quells his nervous fidgeting. Fray wants this just as much as he does. There’s no reason to be hesitant when Fray would doubtless take what they want.

Fray sinks onto him without much ceremony, working the head inside. Sid openly stares, enraptured with parted lips and shallow pants, feeling his face burn and his core flare with heat. It was a sight he only indulged in strange dreams; never did he think it would become close to a reality. They take the rest of him slowly, slowly - then stopping halfway, digging blunt nails into his abdomen from where they've braced themself.

“Too much?” Sid ventures, running a soothing hand down their side. His eyes flicker between the plethora of scars adorning their body and down to where they’re connected, finding himself fascinated by the sight of his length halfway inside them. He cannot feel the way they clench and strain around him, but each shiver and hitched breath under his touch is an apt substitute.

He half-expects Fray to offer a retort, but they hold their silence while their face contorts in concentration. A bead of sweat slides down their temple from the effort of taking Sid's length.

Sid’s luminous gaze softens from its previous hunger; he lets Fray adjust as they straddle him with unsteady thighs, resting his previously roaming hands on their hips and tracing soothing circles in time with their gasping exhales. “You're doing well.” Sid murmurs, not realizing the words had passed his lips.

Fray doesn't reply immediately, willing their body to relax. “Your cock’s too damned big,” They gripe when they regain their voice. It doesn't seem to deter them from trying to so selfishly take it all, though.

Sid’s lips twitch upwards, relieved to know that Fray’s gotten their bite back. One of Sid’s hands slides from their hip down to their half-hard length, gently taking them in hand. He minds his claws as he strokes them, relishing the visible shiver that courses through them. They're still leaking, letting out a low growl when Sid smears the precum at their slit. Sidurgu’s other hand squeezes their thigh, the taut muscle periodically jumping under his touch. 

Not one to lose the upper hand, they swiftly grip Sid’s shoulders for leverage and continue sinking onto the last of him. Both of them let out a deep sigh when Fray’s thighs finally meet Sid’s scaled hips. They briefly squirm to adjust themself and the hook of the phallus drags against Sid in a pleasant burn. The sensation is alien, but immensely arousing - the weight of them on top of him makes it feel as though he’s actually inside of them.

Fray pauses for another moment - then experimentally rocks their hips forth once, then twice, building a shaky rhythm. They tremble and strain, chest heaving with each laborious breath that escapes them. Sid doesn't dare move, instead bringing a hand up to cup their flushed cheek and thumb along the lobe of their slightly pointed ear. 

They are enrapturing, in the throes of their pleasure - sweat-slicked bangs messily stuck to their forehead, dull fangs digging into their swollen lip to quiet their noises, their golden eyes closed to fully savor the low-burning heat gathering at their core. _Vulnerable_ is a word that Sid would never associate with them when they kept themself constantly guarded with their layers of armor and crass personality, yet there is a certain delicateness to the way they’ve bared themself to him. They're beautiful like this, their dark, marred skin faintly illuminated in the warm glow of the lantern. Any words he could think to conjure would never do them justice. So he says it in the way he runs his hands over their body, drinking in the way it's soft and scarred, rather than seemingly made of intangible pitch each time they called upon the abyss. 

Fray works up to a moderate rhythm, each cant of their hips making the phallus press against a sensitive angle that stokes the heat simmering in Sid’s gut. Each pulse of arousal is accompanied by fantasies of doing more than just watching Fray fuck themself. He wants to have Fray beneath him, to feel the vibrations of their whines and moans in his horns, to greedily hold each shudder of their body when he presses into them - to be able to take _care_ of them, when they refused to be spoiled or coddled in any way. He would give Fray all that and more, if they would let him.

But this is a new endeavor between them, and Fray sets the pace here for both of their benefits. Sid does his best to make sure they're not in any pain, carefully watching for any reaction from them.

“I need you, Sid _._ ” Fray says between harsh breaths through their grit teeth, earnest and broken and as bright as can be. The plea drags Sid from his vaguely pleasant haze and utterly shakes him to his soul, his arousal now insistently throbbing for attention. He had thought Fray was giving him a show to humor this unorthodox purchase, but to see them this desperate and honest sets him alight.

Sid wonders how he ever refuse them that. He jerks his hips upwards, meeting the ebb and flow of Fray’s own movements, making them hiss and grip his shoulders harder, their mouth falling open with a surprised moan. The phallus shifts inside Sid’s folds with each careful thrust, brushing against a sensitive angle that sends liquid fire coursing through his veins. His claws dig into their hips when he breathes out a decadent sigh.

They’re close, and Sid can feel it in the way their movements become erratic, pleasure coiling tighter and tighter at their core until it’s fit to burst. “You can come, if you want.” Sid’s hands reach behind them, gripping and squeezing the muscled flesh to pull them closer.

Fray slows their pace, enough that Sid can clearly see them shake their head. “Don't you want to make me come with just your cock?” They give him that lopsided half-smile of theirs, as if divining his most vulgar desires from just a glance. He does - of _course_ he does, he wants to make Fray feel good with his body, it's all he's _ever_ wanted-

Sid is certain he will combust from arousal alone. Coerthas was so damned cold, but Fray is a flickering flame in the midst of a blizzard - Sid drinks in their warmth with more fervor than the lowliest of sinners greedily drinking from the Fury’s chalice.

He pulls them down and Fray falls upon him, entwining their fingers and closing any remaining space between them. They kiss and suck at Sid’s chest, glossing over his scars with soft lips and hot breaths and the tease of teeth, paying reverence to his scales and each imperfection they meet. They're not tall enough to reach his jaw from this angle - Sid leans forth and lifts their chin, finally claiming them. He licks his way into their mouth, his fangs grazing their lips and making them shudder. He bucks his hips into them as they rut against him, this time savoring the quiet moans that fall from their lips. 

Fray unwinds perfectly, radiantly. The sweet sound of their rapture dies in Sidurgu’s mouth, echoing in his horns and vibrating through him.

They seize, then fall limp, skin thrumming with the afterglow. Fray leans against him, exhausted from supporting their own weight. Sidurgu wiggles his hips to slide out of Fray, who whines softly from the emptiness. Sid doesn't get to have Fray like this often - mostly because they were eternally restless, and like to squirm out of his hold like a coeurl. His arousal monetarily dissipates as he trails down their spine with his hand, one clawed finger flitting over their cooling skin. He could be satisfied with just this, to have them drowsy in his arms for the rest of the night when they've given him so much already.

Fray’s not going to let him forget, though. “Have you come?” They ask, muffled in Sid’s collar. 

“I'm fine. You don't have to-” The phallus juts out from his slick folds still, and Fray gently takes it hand, working it out of him. It makes a wet noise when it finally slides out, reminding Sid of how eager he is. His face flushes when his body betrays his words. “Hey- really, it's okay. I know you're tired, Fray.” 

“Stay still,” They mutter as they situate themself between his legs again. They firmly grip one pale thigh and playfully bite the inside of it, making Sid jump - _Or else,_ their sharp gaze says, piercing through him with an unnatural determination.

They trail one finger down his navel, down to the delicate scales above his slit, then nudging apart his folds so they can give attention to his swollen clit. Is it fair for them to devour him twice in one night, Sid wonders. 

He has little time to consider much else before he’s the one coming apart under their touch, falling apart in their arms and drowning in bliss.


End file.
